


La Casa de la Colina

by The_Platypus_Trickster



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Platypus_Trickster/pseuds/The_Platypus_Trickster
Summary: ¿Qué secretos guarda la casa en la que ya nadie quiere entrar?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittieBatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieBatch/gifts).



> Hola mis amores, primero decir que muchas gracias por venir y a continuación os dejo un par de puntos a saber:
> 
> 1 - Este trabajo es mi especial de Halloween. 
> 
> 2 - Este fic está también hecho en especial para y por mi pequeño jefe, que hace no mucho fue nuestro aniversario, hace ya cuatro años esa persona maravillosa está en mi vida. 
> 
> Es mi primer Hannigram, no seáis muy duros conmigo, por favor.

 

 

Su vida había comenzado entre gritos y sangre, gritos que no eran suyos, sangre que cubría su cuerpo, la sangre de su madre, que se había desgarrado por dentro al traerle al mundo, llorando, llamando por él mientras los médicos se lo llevaban, sin embargo, sus gritos no recibieron más respuesta que el silencio, marcando así el nacimiento de Will Graham.

 

Teniendo que pagar facturas y el funeral, incapaz de vivir entre recuerdos de un amor perdido, el hombre hizo las maletas y se fue llevando a su hijo de ciudad en ciudad, mientras trabajaba en los astilleros de medio país, dejando que Will fuese criado por niñeras, vecinas que lo acogían por unas horas mientras él trabajaba hasta acabar agotado, antes de volver a casa, dar un beso a su hijo en la frente y encerrarse en su dormitorio para emborracharse hasta caer inconsciente.

Después de cinco años en la carretera, el carácter silencioso y frío de Will, hizo que su padre se diese cuenta de que su hijo necesitaba un hogar, y por ello lo envió a un pequeño pueblo llamado Wolf Trap con un viejo amigo de la familia, Jack Crawford y su esposa, esperando que su hijo pudiese tener allí la estabilidad y el hogar que necesitaba.

 

Aquella noche, después de cenar con su padre por última vez y de que este lo ayudase a prepararse para ir a dormir y lo arropase antes de irse, Will se levantó en cuanto la puerta se cerró, caminando hacia la ventana y asomándose tímidamente para verlo marchar, observando fijamente el coche que una vez había sido su mundo hasta que desapareció por la carretera, momento en que su mirada dio con la casa.

Era una casa vieja, grande, oscura, apenas una silueta en la noche, iluminada por la luz de la luna, en otros tiempos casi una mansión, situada sobre una colina a las afueras del pueblo. Durante horas y hasta que las primeras luces del alba comenzaron asomar, el pequeño Will permaneció allí sentado junto a la ventana, sin notar el frío o el cansancio, simplemente observando aquella casa, algo en ella lo llamaba, lo atraía con un magnetismo que le impedía apartarse.

 

Al llegar la mañana Jack lo encontró allí sentado y con un suspiro tomó una manta de la cama, poniéndola sobre los hombros del niño, arropándolo bien, diciendo con voz suave – _Lo siento hijo, me temo que tu padre no va a volver, no en una larga temporada._

 

Fue entonces que Will miró al hombre, señalando hacia la colina, pronunciando sus primeras palabras desde que había llegado - _¿La casa?_

 

 _\- ¿La casa?_ – Repitió Jack confuso, siguiendo con la mirada hacia donde el niño señalaba, comprendiendo inmediatamente a qué se refería - _¡Oh! Esa casa… Hace unos trescientos años fue el hogar de una familia adinerada, hacían bailes cada semana, grandes fiestas, sin embargo, un día la fortuna desapareció y al siguiente la familia también, desde entonces ese sitio está abandonado, nunca debes ir allí, es peligroso, podrías hacerte daño ¿Entendido?_

 

El niño asintió adormilado, entre los brazos de Jack, quien lo llevó hasta la cama y lo dejó dormir en paz, cerrando la ventana y las cortinas, dejando que su protegido descanse.

 

Los siguientes años, Will creció, levantándose cada noche para mirar a través de aquella ventana, viendo como la niebla que bajaba en las noches de otoño e invierno de las cercanas montañas, convertir la enorme casa de la colina en un galeón. Su imaginación hiperactiva haciéndolo fantasear con cientos de posibles de historias ¿Cómo se vestirían los habitantes? ¿Qué comerían? ¿Bailarían el vals vienés o tal vez otro baile de salón? En su mente, durante años, imaginó mil y un escenarios, sin embargo, la noche de su duodécimo cumpleaños, sentando en el nido de cojines que había hecho con el tiempo y la ayuda de Jack y su esposa, observando la gran mansión, una luz se encendió de repente en la segunda planta.

La luz asustó e intrigó al ahora adolescente pero incluso cuando, a la mañana siguiente, Jack dijo que debían ser solo gamberros, Will intuyó que había algo más, debía de haber algo más y eso lo hizo obsesionarse, de tal forma que durante los siguientes tres años, guardó bajo su cama una colección de cuadernos con dibujos sobre la casa, cada día añadiendo nuevos detalles, detalles que era imposible que alcanzase a ver desde su ventana y, en los últimos meses, antes de su decimoquinto cumpleaños, empezó a dibujar sombras, en una ventana, en cada dibujo y, finalmente, unos ojos color caramelo, ojos que lo observaban desde lejos y con curiosidad.

 

Tal como su obsesión había comenzó, un día terminó, en cuanto pasó al instituto e hizo nuevos amigos, seguía sintiéndose incómodo entre la gente, pero se había vuelto lo suficientemente sociable como para dejar de pensar en la casa que navegaba sobre la niebla, entre la oscuridad y la luz de la luna.

 

Will siguió creciendo, dando un estirón, aunque permaneciendo siempre más bajo que los demás chicos de su edad, pálido, sus ojos azules escondidos tras sus gafas, viviendo una vida tranquila entre libros y actividades extraescolares y clubs, esperando conseguir una beca para la universidad sin saber, que un día todo cambiaría para siempre.

 

Tenía diecisiete años cuando el amor llamó a su puerta por primera vez, un chico llamado Matthew Brown, con el que había compartido mesa de laboratorio todo el curso, se sentía confuso por sus sentimientos, pero Jack lo había animado a declararse, quitárselo de encima como si de una tirita se tratase, después de todo… ¿Qué tenía que perder? Aquella tarde, tras reunir el coraje necesario, Will se dirigió hacia el lugar donde los chicos del pueblo solían reunirse, consiguió que Matt se alejase unos pasos con él para poder hablar a solas y tras respirar hondo, se confesó al fin, hablando apresurado. Podía haber aceptado que le dijese que no sentía nada, podía aceptar incluso un insulto o una carcajada, sin embargo, para lo que no estaba preparado era que el chico se acercase a los demás, un gesto de disgusto en su rostro, hablando sobre lo que acababa de pasar y, en cuanto vio la expresión de sus rostros, empezó a correr, correr tan rápido como sus piernas y su corazón le permitían, siendo seguido de cerca por el grupo de adolescentes.

 

Los gritos a sus espalda le indicaban que el grupo le estaba ganando terreno, estaba corriendo casi a ciegas, no sabiendo por donde iba pero, una parte de él, sabiendo a donde se dirigía.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió el cielo oscurecerse, deteniendo sus pies frente al lugar con el que se había obsesionado,soñado, fantaseado y dibujado tantas veces, permaneciendo allí ensimismado. El sonido de pasos rompió su concentración y, como un ciervo ante las luces de un coche, vio como los chicos se estaban acercando, tenía que actuar rápido, solo había un lugar en el que podía esconderse.

De forma peligrosa y torpe, Will logró trepar hasta lo alto de la verja, dejándose caer del otro lado, cayendo con fuerza, sus gafas doblándose en el proceso, su tobillo torciéndose y haciéndose múltiples rasguños, sin embargo,  no era momento para quejarse, se puso en pie como pudo recogiendo sus gafas y, cojeando ligeramente, caminó hacia la casa, esperando encontrar un rincón donde esconderse.

 

Will se acercó a la entrada principal todo lo rápido que pudo, tomando el pomo de la puerta con ambas manos, esperando algo de resistencia por el abandono y el óxido, sin embargo, esta se abrió con extrema facilidad, provocando que tuviese que apoyar el tobillo herido para no caerse de cara, emitiendo un gemido de dolor.Una vez dentro cerró la puerta, tratando de bloquearla con una pequeña mesita que apenas logró arrastrar, adentrándose en la casa, distrayéndose con la decoración y el ambiente fantasmal, hasta llegar a un salón con una chimenea frente a la cual descansaba un gran sofá, un enorme ventanal que mostraba el jardín trasero, el sol poniéndose más allá de la verja y una estantería ocupando el rincón más visible de la habitación, con una butaca estratégicamente situada cerca de la pared.

 

Pasos acercándose llamaron la atención del chico que, creyendo que eran Matthew y sus amigos, corrió a esconderse tras la butaca, asomando la cabeza lo justo para mirar aterrorizado hacia el lugar del que parecían provenir los pasos. Una enorme silueta humanoide apareció de la nada ante el ventanal, oscureciéndolo con su presencia, con pezuñas y astas de ciervo, acercándose hacia donde se encontraba Will escondido pero, cuando se alejó de la ventana, el cielo marcaba que era ya de noche, como si aquel ser hubiese devorado cualquier rastro de luz y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, la criatura se convirtió en un hombre de considerable altura, pelo largo color ceniza, desaliñado, barba y ojos de un claro color caramelo, vestido con pantalones, camisa y un batín, una expresión de dolor en su rostro mientras se sentaba en la butaca.

 

Will cerró los ojos con fuerza, poniéndose la mano sobre la boca, esperando acallar cualquier sonido y así escapar en cuanto el hombre se fuese, no obstante el destino parecía querer jugar en su contra y pronto Matthew y los otros chicos entraron en la habitación, haciendo ruido, gritando insultos dirigidos a él.

 

\- _Venga Willy ¿Por qué no vuelves a repetir lo que le dijiste a Matty?_ – Gritó uno de los chicos.

 

\- _Ugh, no por favor, no quiero vomitar, y pensar que fui amable con él porque me daba pena…_

 

La luz de una lámpara junto a la butaca se encendió, asustando al grupo, quienes no habían notado la presencia que estaba allí, ojos ancianos observándolo de forma analítica, la mirada de un depredador, recostado hacia atrás, observándolos entre los mechones plateados, su codo apoyado en el reposabrazos y la mano contra su mejilla.

 

\- _¿Quién demonios eres?_ – Preguntó uno de los chicos, tratando de hacerse el valiente delante de los demás.

 

- _La pregunta no debería ser quien soy yo, la pregunta debería ser, quienes sois vosotros y qué hacéis en mi casa_ –Respondió el hombre con una calma fría.

 

- _¡Esta casa no es de nadie!_ – Vociferó Matthew dando un paso hacia adelante, tratando de parecer amenazador, aunque no podía esconder que sus piernas temblaban con un miedo desconocido.

 

 

El hombre sonrió evidentemente divertido por la situación, extendiendo su otro brazo hacia la parte trasera de la butaca, diciendo con voz grave, un magnetismo que denotaba autoridad – _Pequeño ratoncito, sé que estás ahí atrás ¿Por qué no me das la mano y sales a hablar con nosotros?_

 

Will temblaba por el miedo, el miedo de lo que había visto, el miedo de haber sido cazado, el miedo que provocaba que su imaginación crease miles de escenarios en los que moría dolorosamente, sin embargo, tomó la mano que esperaba por la suya, levantándose con piernas de cervatillo recién nacido hasta salir de su escondite, encontrándose con los ojos de la criatura.

 

- _Mira lo que tenemos aquí_ – Sonrió el hombre, obligando al chico a sentarse en su regazo, soltándole la mano y llevándola a su cuello, apretando ligeramente mientras lo observaba fijamente, examinándolo – _Tan… Pequeño, tan frágil_ – Llevó su nariz a la curva entre su cuello y su hombro, inhalando su aroma, su rostro en éxtasis antes de exhalar con calma, diciendo con aparente tristeza, como si hablase de la mayor de las tragedias – _Algo tan hermoso, brutalizado de esta forma._

 

Sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo del batín, limpió con un extremo cuidado el rostro del chico, el polvo y la sangre, su otra mano aún en su cuello, sosteniéndolo en el sitio con firmeza, mientras Will miraba impotente a los demás, sus manos sobre su propio regazo hasta que, de repente, el mayor se puso en pie, sin soltarlo, antes de dejarlo sentado en la butaca, dejándolo con el pañuelo entre las manos, quitándose el batín y envolviéndolo con el antes de acercarse al grupo de abusones, sin prisa ninguna.

 

\- _Me gustan las visitas, en serio, soy un animal social, sin embargo…_ – Empezó a subirse las mangas de la camisa – _Lo que no soporto es que una pandilla de bárbaros entre en mi casa sin ser invitados y con la intención de destrozar a tan magnífica criatura, criatura que es de mi propiedad._

 

El grupo de chicos comenzó a retroceder, asustados, antes de empezar a correr en dirección a la salida, el hombre sonrió, mirando divertido a la pequeña silueta escondida bajo el batín, diciendo suave – _Espérame aquí, en seguida vuelvo._

 

Desapareciendo en largas zancadas a través de la puerta, dejando al chico allí solo, tomando los bordes de la tela para envolverse mejor, escuchando como los pasos se convertían en el sonido de pezuña, pezuñas como las de un ciervo y, en unos segundos, los gritos de los chicos, gritos que apenas duraron un instante antes del silencio más completo.

Un sudor frío había comenzado a recorrer su espalda cuando, como salido de ninguna parte, el mismo ser con disfraz humano, apareció de nuevo en el umbral del salón, solo que esta vez su barba había desaparecido, su pelo era ahora más corto, peinado a un lado y de un rubio oscuro, incluso sus ojos y piel parecían brillar más, como si hubiese rejuvenecido en cuestión de minutos.

 

\- _Perdona mi mala educación, no debí haberte dejado solo_ – Dijo caminando hasta él, hincando una rodilla en el suelo al llegar frente al sofá.

 

\- _¿Quién eres? ¿Eres un demonio? ¿Qué has hecho con ellos? ¿Me vas a matar?_ – Preguntó el moreno de ojos azules mirándolo fijamente, con una mezcla entre fascinación, curiosidad y el siempre presente miedo.

El hombre sonrió, una sonrisa que remarcaba sus fuertes pómulos, acariciando el muslo del chico – _Ya hablaremos después de lo que soy… Tranquilo, tú estás a salvo conmigo_ – Extendió sus manos hacia el chico, pasando una mano bajo sus muslos, la otra rodeando su cintura  – _Vamos, ven conmigo._

 

Will le pasó un brazo por los hombros, inclinándose hacia él y dejando que lo levantase, sabiendo que resistirse era en vano, mirándolo fijamente preguntó de nuevo – _¿Cómo te llamas?_

 

\- _Tengo muchos nombres, pero la familia que vivía aquí antes me llamó Hannibal_ – Respondió el hombre, caminando hacia las escaleras y subiéndolas hacia el segundo piso, dirigiéndose hacia una de las habitaciones, una habitación sencilla con una cama de matrimonio, una pequeña mesa, una estantería, una cómoda y una puerta a un baño adyacente.

Hannibal dejó a Will sentado sobre la cama, dejándolo solo mientras se iba al baño, el chico estaba nervioso, sin saber que iba a suceder con él, escuchando el agua correr, un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. Al cabo de unos minutos el hombre apareció de nuevo en el dormitorio, quitándole las gafas y empezando a desnudarlo.

 

\- _¡Espera!_ – Exclamó Will, sonrojado - _¿Qué haces?_

 

- _Estás sucio y necesitas ropa limpia, no tengas miedo_.

 

Agachando la cabeza, se dejó quitar la ropa, prenda por prenda, cruzándose los brazos sobre su pecho en un vano intento de cubrirse, hasta que Hannibal lo obligó a tumbarse hacia atrás, quitándole el pantalón y la ropa interior, deslizándolos ambos a la vez por sus largas piernas blancas, murmurando mientras observaba cada detalle de su cuerpo – _Exquisito…_

 

Arrodillado frente a él, le acarició la cara interior de los muslos, dibujando pequeños círculos en la piel con el pulgar, disfrutando los escalofríos que sacudían el cuerpo perfecto del más joven, sin distraerse un segundo más, se subió las mangas de su camisa, lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó al pequeño baño, un baño con decoración de los años cuarenta, una bañera con patas, un pequeño lavabo, un retrete y un taburete situado estratégicamente junto a la bañera. Con gestos calmados, como si estuviese tratando con un pequeño animal al que no quisiera asustar, lo sumergió en el agua hasta los hombros.

 

\- _¿Voy a morir?_ – Preguntó Will mirándolo a los ojos, una extraña calma bañando su alma, como si hubiese sido puesto en el mundo para estar en esa bañera, junto a ese hombre, no, junto a ese ser.

 

Una sonrisa tranquila en sus labios, una mano en su espalda y la otra en su pecho, Hannibal lo obligó a inclinarse hacia atrás hasta que sus rizos se mojaron por completo, podía notar el latido del corazón bajo sus dedos, rápido como el aleteo de un colibrí, tenía un pequeño animal asustadizo en su poder, un chico puro, su chico, aquella criatura era ahora de su propiedad y estaba seguro que no pensaba dejarlo irse de su lado.

 

\- _¿Tú que crees?_ – Murmuró tomando una esponja, metiéndola bajo el agua, entre sus piernas, sin apartar la mirada en ningún instante, sacándola y escurriéndola antes de empezar a pasarla sobre aquel pecho delgado y pálido.

 

\- _Creo que eres un demonio y que me vas a devorar, como a los otros, y que no has respondido mi pregunta_ – Comentó como un hecho, sin un atisbo de pregunta en su voz.

 

La risa grave y suave retumbó por toda la habitación, interrumpida por un gemido del más joven, Hannibal se inclinó hacia él, susurrando contra su oído, sus labios rozando su mejilla, una de sus manos recorriendo desde el muslo hasta el tobillo herido – _Tienes razón pequeño, voy a devorarte, cada diminuto pedazo de ti hasta que no quede nada de ti, pero te equivocas en algo… No soy un demonio, soy un dios._

 

Limpiando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, una vez se sintió satisfecho, tomó al adolescente entre sus brazos, envolviéndolo en una toalla grande y llevándolo al dormitorio de regreso y dejándolo de pie.

 

\- _Déjame verte_ – Pidió, su tono dando a entender que no era realmente una petición, si no una orden.

 

Sin pensarlo, sin dudar ni un instante, Will soltó la toalla que lo había separado del frío y la dejó caer en el suelo, mirando al suelo tímido, su respiración temblorosa cuando dos grandes manos comenzaron a examinar su cuerpo, empezando por sus caderas, dejando escapar un suspiro – _Demasiado pequeño, demasiado delgado, tus amigos tenían más carne, pero soy paciente, te quedarás conmigo, ahora vístete, haré la cena para los dos._

 

Will permaneció allí de pie, viendo a Hannibal salir del dormitorio tras lanzarle una sonrisa cálida, el miedo y la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo, manteniéndolo despierto y congelado en el sitio, incapaz de moverse, como si Hannibal lo hubiese clavado a ese punto en el suelo con una sola mirada. Al cabo de unos segundos se dirigió al armario, incapaz de desobedecer, sin saber donde estaba su ropa, encontró una muda limpia, una camisa blanca, unos vaqueros,  un suéter y unas gafas que sorprendente le iban bien, se vistió y bajó las escaleras, una a la vez, tratando de pensar como salir de esta, no podía huir, no podía pelear, lo único que podía hacer era un trato y rezar para que funcionase.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, caminó de regreso hacia la planta inferior, demasiado distraído como para notar que su tobillo ya no le dolía, al llegar al comedor vio que la mesa estaba puesta para dos en un extremo de la gran mesa y caminó hacia la cocina, encontrando allí al hombre, con las mangas subidas y un delantal alrededor de su cintura, preparando algo de comer, algo con arroz, carne y huevo, sonriendo cuando notó su presencia.

 

\- _Hagamos un trato_ – Dijo el chico de repente, mirando al suelo.

 

Hannibal detuvo sus movimientos, mirando a  Will con media sonrisa – _¿Un trato? ¿Qué tipo de trato?_ – Terminando de hacer la comida, se limpió las manos en un trapo a su cintura y acercó a él intimidante, cruzándose de brazos.

 

 _\- Yo…_ \- Comenzó a decir, inseguro, mordiéndose el labio inferior - _¡Te alimentaré! ¡ Te traeré gente! ¡Prometo ser bueno! Pero no me devores…_

 

El hombre se acercó a él, acariciándole el cuello con la punta de la nariz, inhalando su aroma, dejando al chico en un estado de puro éxtasis al estar bajo la influencia de su embrujo, tembloroso e increíblemente sensible a su proximidad. Con una expresión serena, lo tomó de la cintura, sentándolo sobre la encimera, levantándole la ropa lo justo, besándole el vientre, subiendo hacia su pecho, viendo como el sonrojo crecía sobre la piel de Will, como su respiración se hacía pesada. Le lamió un pezón, poniendo sus dientes alrededor de este antes de chupar, su agarre en los muslos del chico haciéndose más presente al oírlo gemir, arqueando la espalda.

 

\- _William… Graham…_ \- Dijo tranquilo el dios tras dar un último lametón al pezón, tirando de Will por sus muslos hasta dejarlo recostado boca arriba – _Eres increíblemente sensible, delicioso y haces unos sonidos celestiales, así que puede que te tome en tu oferta después de todo, sería malgastar una presa única convertirte en mi cena_.

 

\- _¿No me matarás?_ – Preguntó con esperanza, un escalofrío recorriendo todo su cuerpo, el cual estaba reaccionando ante la sola presencia de aquel ser frente a él.

 

Hannibal negó con la cabeza, sonriendo enigmático, colocándole la ropa bien y bajándolo – _Ve al comedor, la cena estará en seguida._

 

Will asintió sonrojado y caminó hacia el comedor, tomando asiento, esperando en silencio con las manos en su regazo y la vista gacha hasta que, de repente, apareció un plato frente a él y unos labios en su nuca, enviando una corriente eléctrica a través de su columna vertebral.

 

- _Arroz salteado con conejo y huevo, por cierto, a partir de ahora dormirás conmigo y mañana empezarás a atraer comida para mí_ – Sentenció Hannibal.

 

 _\- ¡Espera!_ – Se apresuró a decir, retirándole la mirada en cuanto una expresión de molestia cruzó su rostro – _Yo, no puedo abandonar a mi familia así como así, por favor, dame una semana, una semana para dejar todo atado y volveré contigo, te lo juro._

 

Hannibal decidió comenzar a comer, observando en silencio al pequeño pájaro herido que había recogido antes de dejar los cubiertos en su sitio a ambos lados de su plato y decir, con calma – _Cinco días serán suficiente._

 

Will asintió y comenzó a comer con apetito, apenas atreviéndose a mirar en su dirección, manteniendo su mente en blanco, tratando de no concentrarse en como su capacidad para razonar y su inteligencia parecían escaparse entre sus dedos en cuanto él estaba cerca.

Tras una agradable cena, durante un incómodo y frío silencio, el dios tomó la mano del chico, caminando con él hacia el salón, tomando asiento en su butaca y colocando al chico sobre su regazo, a horcajadas sobre él, acariciando la suave piel de su espalda bajo la ropa y la de su cuello con la punta de la nariz, bañándose en su aroma, saboreando su piel con su lengua – _Mañana comienzan tus cinco días pajarito._

 

En el viejo salón, bañado por la oscuridad de la repentina noche, Will permaneció acunado entre los brazos de la enorme bestia de astas y pezuñas de ciervo, grandes manos sosteniendo su cuerpo mientras dos ojos negros observaban atentos el joven y suave rostro de piel pálida, iluminado por la luz de la luna.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mis amores, perdón por llevar tanto sin actualizar, pero he estado muy ocupada, prometo esforzarme por ir actualizando todo ¡Os quiero!

Cuando Will abrió los ojos por la luz del sol, se encontró con que estaba solo, acurrucado en la butaca, envuelto en una manta gruesa. Sorprendido y asustado caminó por toda la casa en busca de Hannibal, sin encontrar un rastro de él, el peso de la manta recordándole que no había sido un sueño. Probó todas las puertas, encontrando cada habitación vacía hasta que intentó la que dedujo que daría al sótano, una puerta que parecía más nueva que las demás, como si la madera acabase de ser tallada, puso la mano sobre el pomo, y en cuanto lo hizo, algo en él lo hizo detenerse en seco, como si aquellos ojos volviesen a estar sobre él, provocando un miedo primitivo y profundo en sus entrañas, lo que lo hizo ir directamente al salón, dejar la manta doblada sobre la butaca y salir de allí en dirección a su casa.

 

Intentó colarse dentro de la casa sin ser visto, sin embargo, Jack lo estaba esperando con una charla sobre responsabilidades y lo decepcionado que estaba por haber desaparecido de esa manera durante toda la noche dejándolos tan preocupados, conversación que Will cortó diciendo que tenía razón y disculpándose, diciéndole que Matthew había roto su corazón comportándose de forma homofóbica y que se había quedado con un amigo en busca de consuelo. Tras una ducha y unas horas en su cama, incluso una pizza por parte de Jack, quien se sentía culpable por haberlo hecho declararse, se quedó sentado junto a la ventana, tratando de idear una forma en la que librarse de su trato, ahora la pregunta era… ¿Quería alejarse de él?

A solas en casa, se sentó ante el ordenador, buscando información sobre dioses de los bosques y ciervos, esperaba encontrar alguna referencia, algo que le dijese su verdadero nombre, sus poderes, alguna pista sobre lo que debía esperar, sin embargo, no consiguió encontrar nada y el día se le echó encima, dejándolo con uno menos para poder escapar de la influencia de Hannibal.

Durante los siguiente días trató de buscar una solución, el miedo siempre presente de que Hannibal lo mataría o le haría algo peor. Por las noches lograba adivinar la silueta de la bestia en las ventanas del segundo piso, como una promesa de lo que estaba por venir, mientras por el día continuaba buscando una salida, una escapatoria y esa escapatoria llegó el penúltimo día antes de tener que volver a la casa de la colina, y llegó en la forma de una carta de la universidad de Harvard, unos cursos de verano en los que Will había pedido plaza hacía meses y que le ofrecían la posibilidad de una beca completa con alojamiento incluido para la carrera de su elección una vez finalizado el verano, sin embargo, de ser aceptado tendría que abandonar su hogar y todos sus amigos. Sin dudarlo hizo las maletas y disimulando su miedo con ilusión, se subió al coche con Jack y ambos emprendieron el viaje del que solo uno de los dos volvería.

 

Pasaron quince años desde que Will se había ido a la universidad de forma imprevista y cada día hasta que se graduó de la universidad con honores, se esforzó por aprobar cada examen y entregar cada trabajo a tiempo, con miedo de volver, miedo de que Hannibal fuese a por él y al mismo el miedo de haberle decepcionado, sin embargo, con el paso de los años se había obligado a tomar al dios como una mera alucinación y apartarlo de su pensamiento… Por el momento, aunque una parte de su corazón seguía atada al embrujo de la criatura, deseando que él fuese a buscarlo.

Convertido en un respetado profesor, ahora vivía en una pequeña casa a las afueras de la ciudad de Cambridge, enseñando en un curso de psiquiatría forense, una existencia tranquila, al menos hasta el día en que el FBI se presentó en su aula y le pidió ayuda por una serie de asesinatos misteriosos, gente que desaparecía de un día para otro, volviendo a aparecer días más tardes muertos, con trozos de sus cuerpos habiendo sido cortados con una precisión médica, órganos desaparecidos y litros de sangre, algunos atravesados por lo que parecían ser astas de ciervo.Durante las siguientes semanas, Will dedicó cada hora de cada día a investigar, tratando de encontrar los motivos sin saber el porqué, intentando meterse en la mente del asesino, pero había muchas inconsistencias, como si hubiese más de un asesino, uno nervioso y furioso que golpeaba a las víctimas y otra que las trataba con un honor y respeto extremos ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Y para rematar su ataque de mala suerte, había comenzado a soñar con una espalda de hombros anchos, pelo rubio ceniza y ojos que parecían cambiar de color entre verde, ámbar y castaño cada vez que los miraba, una expresión de hambre y una ira fría en un rostro que jamás admitiría que a pesar de haberlo visto solo durante unas horas, conocía demasiado bien. 

 

Una noche, tras dar tres clases y estar hasta altas horas en su oficina trabajando en el perfil del asesino, caminó por el parking hacia su coche, con una cartera llena con los papeles para su próxima clase, unos exámenes y los expedientes de las víctimas del caso cuando, de repente, alguien lo atacó por la espalda dejándolo inconsciente. No sería hasta horas más tarde, cegado por la luz del sol que entraba a través de unas cortinas que Will despertó, atado a una silla, con sangre cayendo por su frente.

 

\- _No entiendo que puede ver él en ti_ – Una voz llamó su atención, una mujer joven, de pelo rojo y rizado, caminando de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado con una mano contra su cabeza y un cuchillo en la otra – _Yo he hecho todo lo que él me ha pedido y, sin embargo, él no puede dejar de hablar de ti ¿Por qué?_

 

- _¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?_ – Alcanzó a decir aturdido – _Yo no he hecho nada, por favor, suéltame y no le diré nada a nadie._

 

- _¡No!_ – Gritó furiosa la chica acercándose a él, poniéndole la punta del cuchillo en la nuez – _Papá siempre habla de su pequeño William, Will esto, Will aquello… Cuando sugirió que viniésemos a la ciudad te seguí, pensando que podría ver que le gusta a papá sobre ti pero ¡Eres aburrido! aburrido, aburrido, aburrido ¿Por qué papá te quiere más a ti que a mí?_

 

Will frunció el ceño, confuso, dolorido, respiró hondo tratando de calmarse y aclarar su mente, logrando decir – _¿Quién es tu padre? Te aseguro que yo conozco a nadie como quien describes_ – Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, una pequeña voz en lo más hondo de su cabeza gritándole que sí sabía quien era “Papá”, que solo una persona iría en su busca y entonces todo encajó, los asesinatos, los detalles del secuestro… Un suspiro escapó de entre sus labios y un nombre que hacía mucho que no pronunciaba en voz alta, casi como una invocación o una oración– _Hannibal._

 

- _¡No pronuncies su nombre! ¡No eres digno!_ – Vociferó la mujer apretando el cuchillo un poco más contra su cuello, a punto de acabar con él, sin embargo, de repente, una enorme mano, oscura como una sombra, se envolvió alrededor de la fina mano de ella, llevando el cuchillo hacia su propio cuello.

 

\- _Freddy, te has portado muy mal, sabes que eso implica un castigo_ – Dijo una voz que hizo que el cuerpo de Will se volviese tenso, un cosquilleo recorriendo su columna vertebral, como dedos fantasmales recorriendo su espalda y enredándose en su pelo – _No puedo permitir que le hagas daño._

 

- _No, por favor, yo te quiero papá_   – Gimió casi en llanto la pelirroja antes de que el cuchillo se clavase en su cuello, cayendo muerta en el suelo bañada en su propia sangre, tras ella, una enorme sombra con astas, familiar a ojos del hombre aún atado a su silla.

Dando un paso, en un pestañear, aquella sombra se convirtió en el mismo hombre que había conocido quince años antes, un hombre que no había envejecido ni un solo día y ahora se acercaba a él con paso confiado, llevando una de sus manos de largos dedos a su mentón, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos mientras chasqueaba la lengua contra el paladar de su boca en sonido de desaprobación – _Una vez más menudo desastre, algo tan hermoso, dañado, sobre todo teniendo cuenta que eres mío._

 

 _\- Hannibal, yo…_ – Trató de pensar en una excusa de su huida, pero la mirada del hombre se lo dijo todo y cerró la boca, tensando su mandíbula.

 

Hannibal arrancó las cuerdas que ataban sus manos, tomando a Will por la cintura para levantarlo contra su cuerpo, sus rostros a meros centímetros, antes de pasar su otro brazo bajo las piernas del más joven para alzarlo, obligándolo a rodearle el cuello con los brazos para no caerse.

 

\- _¿A dónde me llevas?_ – Preguntó indefenso el más joven, aferrándose bien al cuello del más alto.

 

El mayor permaneció en silencio, caminando a través de pasillos y habitaciones que Will conocía demasiado bien de sus recuerdos y sueños pero ¿Cómo podía estar allí? ¿Acaso la mujer… Freddy, lo había drogado? Aunque teniendo en cuenta con quien estaba, no le extrañaría que algún poder extraño estuviese implicado.

 

\- _Desnúdate_ – Dijo serio tras dejar a Will sentado en el borde de la cama.

 

\- _Espera ¿Qué? No pienso_ – Empezó a decir el joven profesor, deteniéndose en cuanto Hannibal frunció el ceño de forma apenas perceptible, poniéndose en pie en el centro de la habitación, desnudándose poco a poco, mientras el dios de los bosques caminaba a su alrededor, como un depredador vigilando a su presa.

 

Una a una las prendas de ropa fueron cayendo a sus pies, su chaqueta, su camisa y camiseta blanca, su zapatos, calcetines y pantalones, incluso dejó sus gafas a un lado, quedándose únicamente en boxers hasta que Hannibal se acercó a él por la espalda y susurró a su oído con voz grave y elegante – _Desnudo, por completo, déjame verte._

 

Will se sonrojó, desviando la mirada mientras llevaba sus pulgares bajo la goma de su ropa interior, haciendo que cayese por sus caderas y su trasero hasta acabar en el suelo sin un solo ruido.

 

- _Espalda recta_ – Dijo Hannibal sin tocarlo, sus solas palabras haciendo que él obedeciese, un toque de molestia e irritación en su voz – _No vuelvas a hacer que me repita_.

 

El moreno echó los hombros hacia atrás, un sonrojo cubriendo desde su nuca a la punta de sus orejas, sus manos a sus lados, abriendo y cerrando los dedos en un gesto de incomodidad, sin saber que hacer realmente, el peso de la mirada del hombre tras él enviando una señal eléctrica desde su cerebro a su entrepierna.

 El mayor le ofreció la mano con un gesto serio, gruñendo cuando lo vio dudar, antes de arrastrarlo de la muñeca fuera de la habitación y hasta el fondo del pasillo, a un dormitorio más grande, elegante, mejor cuidado, cerrando la puerta con llave tras hacer entrar a Will antes de decir – _Métete en la ducha, frótate bien, no te dejes nada._

 

Conociendo la rutina de su última visita, Will se adentró en el baño, temblando cuando abrió el agua, jugando con los mandos y solo encontrándose con agua fría, la presencia de Hannibal en la puerta, de brazos cruzados, haciéndole saber que no era casualidad, era su forma de castigarlo por haber huido de él cuando solo le había mostrado su amabilidad, su forma de castigarlo por romper la promesa que le había hecho, así que tomando un jabón sin olor, se metió bajo el agua casi helada, duchándose mientras trataba de no temblar, no quería mostrarse débil.

 

\- _Ven aquí_ – Ordenó el mayor con una toalla entre sus manos en cuanto sintió al Will lo suficientemente limpio.

 

El joven profesor cerró el agua y se dio la vuelta, extendiendo su brazo para coger la toalla que Hannibal le ofrecía, sin embargo, este negó con la cabeza, envolviéndolo en la toalla, haciéndolo retroceder hasta el dormitorio y secándolo con la toalla con sumo cuidado, centrándose en pasar la punta de sus dedos sobre su piel a medida que la iba descubriendo para secar otra zona de su cuerpo, diciendo calmado, casi con calidez en su voz, haciendo que esta se volviese un gruñido con sus últimas palabras – _Has crecido bien, sano, más fuerte, más hermoso y delicado de lo que habría imaginado, pero me temo que tendré que castigarte por haberme mentido._

 

\- _Tú eres el culpable de los asesinatos_ – Afirmó Will sin ninguna duda – _Tenía que haberlo sabido…_

 

Dejando caer la toalla en el suelo, el rubio lo tomó de las caderas con una mano, obligándolo a darse la vuelta y tirándolo contra la cama, diciendo en una orden simple – _Quédate tumbado boca abajo_.

 

Will asintió, colocándose sobre la cama, temiendo oponerse a él, tumbado boca abajo con la cabeza inclinada mirando hacia la pared, su cuerpo recto, notando el frío de la habitación y la presencia tras él. Hannibal se subió sobre él, aún vestido, ni un pelo fuera de su sitio, hundiendo su nariz contra la nuca de Will, inhalando su aroma.

 

\- _Tenía miedo_ – Murmuró inseguro, aún boca abajo mientras notaba las manos y cortos besos del mayor desde su nuca y su cuello, bajando por sus hombros, un suspiro tembloroso escapando sus labios.

 

\- L _o sé_ – Respondió Hannibal con sus labios contra la cadera de Will, dejando allí un suave beso, diciendo con calma – _Te dije que debía alimentarme, solo hay dos formas en que pueda alimentarme, mantener mis fuerzas y mi poder, con el placer de la lujuria o la necesidad de carne humana y tú me negaste el primero._

 

Un gemido se escapó de sus labios, sintiéndose más avergonzado de lo que ya estaba al gemir de aquella manera cuando el dios de los bosques disfrazado de hombre solo le había dado suaves besos, tartamudeando sensible – _¿Por-Por qué t-tuvieron que morir aquellas per- personas? Tenías a alg-alguien…_

 

\- _¿Freddy?_ – Preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios, hablando con una voz de barítono que resonaba contra la espalda desnuda de Will – _Era una niña desobediente que quería un padre, su cuerpo no me satisfacía, su peste a humanidad no podía ser limpiada no importaba cuantas duchas se diese o cuanto se frotase y ese olor estropea mi apetito y el sabor de la piel, sin embargo, tú eres diferente, exquisito, hueles dulce y en cuanto la suciedad abandona tu cuerpo, tu aroma es puro, hormonal, animal… Embriagador._

De pie a los pies de la cama, Hannibal tomó a Will de ambos muslos, arrastrándolo con facilidad hasta que quedó doblado, con las piernas colgando del borde, desnudándose justo donde el moreno podía observarlo de reojo y, a pesar de ser un dios que había pasado gran parte de su vida viendo a gente arrodillarse a sus pies, en esta ocasión se arrodilló él, abriendo bien las piernas del más joven, dejando leves besos por la cara interna de sus muslos antes de llegar entre sus nalgas, apretándolas y abriéndolas con sus manos, observando su entrada antes de exclamar con fascinación – _Te ves tan apretado… Se ve claro que aún sigues virgen, intocable, pero no te preocupes, pienso remediarlo._

 

- _Por favor, yo…_ – Suplicó Will débilmente, sin saber realmente que quería decir.

 

El mayor llevó dos dedos de su mano a la boca del profesor, haciendo que los humedeciese y a la vez interrumpiendo su discurso, gruñendo animal al notar su lengua y como chupaba. En cuanto sus dedos estuvieron lubricados, los sacó de la boca de Will casi a la fuerza, llevándolos entre sus nalgas, metiendo uno, hasta la última falange, buscando la próstata, dejando que el chico se acostumbrase a la intrusión, metiendo un segundo dedo, abriéndolos y cerrándolos en tijera, dispuesto a prepararlo a conciencia. La posibilidad de hacer gritar de dolor al hombre bajo él le resultaba tentadora pero, tras haber oído sus gemidos gracias a la sensibilidad de esa piel de marfil, le interesaba más hacerlo gritar de placer.

 

- _Déjame complacerte, deja que te compense por haberme fugado_ – Suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos, agarrándose a las sábanas, confuso por todas las sensaciones que le que estaban provocando, casi gritando cuando notó un tercer dedo y cada vez que las yemas de aquellos dedos expertos presionaban contra esa parte dentro de él, como un interruptor que servía para encender sus más prohibidos y desconocidos deseos, haciendo crecer su erección, cada vez más sensible por el roce de esta entre su vientre y la ropa de cama.

 

 _\- ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?_ – Susurró Hannibal a su oído, sacando los dedos de él en cuanto lo notó preparado.

 

- _Muérdeme, úsame, rómpeme_ – Susurró Will girando la cabeza para mirarlo de reojo, demasiado ido en su cabeza, dividido entre el placer de aquellos dedos, cuya ausencia lo hicieron gemir y la necesidad de complacerlo para que no estuviese enfadado, una parte de él, un instinto primario surgido de lo más hondo de su ser quería ser sumiso y completamente obediente al hombre, no, al dios tras él.

 

\- _¿Comprendes lo que me estás pidiendo?_ – Preguntó el rubio ceniza, dándole un palmada en la nalga con fuerza, sonriendo satisfecho cuando vio la marca roja de su mano sobre la piel.

 

- _Sí_ – Asintió Will.

 

- _¿Comprendes que el deseo que está provocado por mi presencia?_ – Cuestionó una vez más alzando las caderas de su amante, poniendo una almohada debajo para que estuviese más cómodo.

 

- _Sí_ – Asintió de nuevo el moreno – _Deja que mi cuerpo te alimente_.

 

Aquellas palabras, como una ofrenda, sacaron su parte más primaria, casi incapaz de sostener la ilusión de su cuerpo humano, se dio la vuelta observando el escritorio del dormitorio principal, una vieja lata abierta sobre este llena de un ungüento transparente, se acercó, tomando algo del ungüento y usándolo para lubricar su miembro antes de volver junto a Will, presionando su miembro contra la entrada del chico y penetrándolo en una embestida hasta el fondo, su toque sobre el joven haciendo que el placer se triplicase, arrancando un largo gemido de su garganta y, tras darle unos segundos de descanso, empezó a embestirlo, rápido, fuerte, necesitado de más, aquel calor que lo invitaba a hundirse más.

 

Sus sentidos estaban embriagados, más alerta que nunca, su olfato podía captar el aroma a sexo que se iba a acumulando, entre las cuatro paredes y su oído captaba todo, desde los jadeos del hombre sobre él y sus propios gemidos, hasta el chasquido de piel contra piel con cada embestida y el crujido de la cama. Su tacto podía captar la suavidad del tejido bajo su cuerpo, lo mullido de la almohada bajo sus caderas, incluso la respiración en su nuca, el miembro dentro de él que golpeaba su próstata con una precisión letal, como si el único objetivo en la vida de Hannibal fuese hacerle llegar al orgasmo, mientras que su sentido del gusto captaba el sabor metálico de la sangre de su labio inferior… Todo en él gritaba que ese era su lugar, la parte racional de su cerebro acallada por el momento hasta que empezó a notar ese nudo en su bajo vientre formándose y, tras una embestida especialmente fuerte, Will se corrió, derramándose contra su estómago y la ropa de cama, apretando las nalgas con fuerza para provocar la caída del dios, sintiendo como Hannibal lo seguía embistiendo a través de su orgasmo hasta que con un rugido inhumano, él mismo terminó por correrse dentro del moreno, quien notó la semilla cálida derramarse en sus entrañas, hasta que ya no quedó nada más y el sueño reclamó su mente.

Despertó confuso, agotado, dolorido y boca abajo, las cortinas estaban cerradas, con lo que no podía distinguir si era de día o de noche pero lo que sí podía ver era a Hannibal sentado junto a él, dibujándolo.

\- _No te muevas_ – Murmuró el mayor, calmado, el sonido del lápiz sobre el papel acompañando su respiración.

 

- _Debo volver a casa, debo volver a mi vida_ – Tartamudeó con la voz rota, sintiendo más que viendo los morados en su cuerpo, probablemente con forma de los dedos que ahora delicadamente esbozaban sus curvas.

 

- _Estás en casa_ – Comentó Hannibal calmado como si aquello fuese lo más obvio.

 

- _No, no es verdad, me fui de este sitio_ – Comentó adormilado, sintiendo su cuerpo pesado.

 

Alzó la mirada, clavándola en esos ojos inocentes y entrecerrados antes de añadir disimuladamente molesto – _No, no te fuiste, huiste de mí._

 

\- _No puedes retenerme, no está bien…_ – Bostezó Will aún cansado.

 

Hannibal detuvo sus movimientos, dejando el cuaderno y el lápiz a un lado, mirando a Will directamente, tomándolo del mentón – _Desde que llegaste a aquella ventana te he estado observando, te he estado escuchando, podías sentir mi presencia, creabas y me contabas historias, podía escucharlas y cuando empecé a responderte en sueños y te juraste a mí, me diste tu lealtad pura y luego prometiste abandonarlo todo… Te he dado libertades Will Graham… Sabía donde estabas desde el instante en que saliste de esta ciudad y no te he reclamado, pero hiciste un trato y ahora eres mío._

 

\- N _o puedes…_ – Comenzó a decir, incapaz de continuar cuando se dio la vuelta para quejarse y Hannibal capturó uno de sus pezones entre sus labios, llevando la mano de esos dedos expertos sobre su miembro, antes de oírle susurrar furioso contra su otro pezón – _Mío_.

 

Quería luchar, quejarse, huir de allí y no mirar atrás, sin embargo, el placer que empezaba a inundar sus sentidos de nuevo extendía sus tentáculos a través de su mente volviéndolo febril.  Junto a Hannibal se sentía más vivo de lo que se había sentido nunca, prisionero pero libre, flotando en el aire y hundiéndose en un mar oscuro y frío, envuelto por el cuerpo del dios, y solo en ese momento llegó a comprender hasta que punto estaba a su merced, atrapado bajo el poder del dios ciervo, un dios de los bosques con la libertad de que ya ningún lo ataba, manteniéndolo enredado entre los hilos de la telaraña que se escondía en las entrañas de la casa de la colina, por toda la eternidad.


End file.
